dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bugs (Awakening)
I hadn't started Awakening until recently, and the first few bugs I saw seemed accidental. When my primary character's equipment disappeared in the Silverite Mine, I checked back and discovered it wasn't the only problem. I told myself it was an isolated incident, reentered the Mine and had equipment disappear from a companion due to the same problem. That told me there was something more seriously wrong. I visited the Awakenings Bug List at Bioware, looked for patterns and finally came to the conclusion that the software engineering was seriously slack. I teach 3rd year computing students how to avoid the problems I was seeing reported! I have a very bad feeling about both Dragon Age and Mass Effect 2... Herwin 17:29, April 17, 2010 (UTC) My buddy Rytime45 beat the origins part and got the Morrigan ritual thing and went through credits blah blah... and reloaded his game and got the ultimate sacrifice acheive and when he starts a Awakening game he has NO items at all exept for his potions, what the heck happened? can you help? Mr.Glitchradar 9:26 PM May 24 2010 if all his items were in his inventory screen and they were from all the downloadbale contents before return to ostagar, those dont transfer to the DAA game, but if you had the regular items you get in DAO without any DLCs then there is a problem there..Crod305 01:50, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Trap detection I confirm this bug on all my attempts to start Awakening with an imported rogue. Even though my trap skill is maximized, I am unable to detect any of them, whereas Nathaniel, with no points in traps, detects them just fine. (talk) 23:25, June 10, 2010 (UTC) :I experienced this with Sigrun and Anders. I gave Anders a couple of trap skill points at first, (am fairly certain he detected none). When I met Sigrun I gave her four. She never detected one trap in the Kal'Hirol main entry. When I went back to finish looting I took Nathaniel, (who had four points), he detected them all. Sigrun was my last recruit. Playing PC. (talk) 05:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Experiencing no trap detection in Witch Hunt with my Rogue, as well. Extremely frustrating, as there aren't any rogue companions in it. I do have Awakening installed. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 08:51, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Talking to Oghren teleports you outside of map I couldn't find any other reports on this so maybe its just me :-) I have a persistent and very annoying bug. After I got to Knotwood Hills, whenever I try to talk to Oghren I get a conversation where he is very drunk and thanks me for saving him in some undisclosed battle. The dialogue works just fine, its just that every time it starts, the whole party is teleported to somewhere outside of the map. Seemingly inside of a hill in Knotwood. I soon discovered that if I run more or less blindly in any direction where there is a hint of landscape, I will with a bit of luck pop out from inside the hill and onto at least a visible part of the landscape where I am at least able to see where I'm going. So far though, I have not been able to get to anywhere on the map where I'm supposed to be able to go. I always get stuck in some part between boulders or surrounded by other untouchable piece of land. I first discovered this just after entering the Hills, and the only obvious solution was to avoid talking to Oghren and hoping that the bug was temporary. But now I'm beginning to despair. I have played quite a bit farther and tried to talk to Oghren every now and then (after saving of course) with the same result, i.e. no matter where I start the conversation I'm always teleported back into the same damn hill. Does anyone know how to remedy this? --Boise66 (talk) 18:26, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :The problem continued, though later on I was teleported to other locations than inside the hill, so I gave up. Then, hours later, when I was back at Vigils Keep, I spoke with Oghren again and finally the dialoge worked just as it should. --Boise66 (talk) 16:12, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Dog's name not importing I've started two Awakening games now (on Xbox 360, Awakening retail disc), in both cases importing the character from Origins, and in both times the Codex entry for Dog is untitled (i.e., no text in the list). I'm thinking the character import is bugged. This doesn't really affect gameplay, of course, but it's still weird. Anyone else seen this weirdness happening? --''wwwwolf'' (barks/ ) 11:40, August 27, 2010 (UTC) approval in Amaranthine Had Anders approve/disapprove messages when he wasn't in my party. Staff of the Magister Lord can transfer to Awakening but it will not be able to attack. I have tested this claim over and over on all platforms (PC, Xbox, PS3 UE) and have confirmed that it is not true on any of them.--Diosprometheus (talk) 07:46, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Weird character movement in Witch Hunt I'm putting this here because I have Awakening installed, and there isn't a separate bug page for Witch Hunt, apparently... after finishing the scrye ritual in Cadash Thaig, my character seems to be stuck hunched over, with a forward movement that looks like rollerskating. Zoning didn't help, but saving and loading did. PC Ultimate Edition, 1.04. --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 08:54, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Companion character specializations bug - gone? I'm playing the Ultimate Edition on the PC, I imported a maxed level (25) character from Origins, and my companions do in fact have 3 specialization slots. Did they fix the bug in 1.04? --JimmyTheCannon (talk) 04:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Mod bugs "Importing a Warden level 22 or above only gives companions 2 specialization points instead of the 3 they should have. Using a Manual of Focus does not fix this. Anders leveled to 23 and still only had 2 specialization points. This is a bug caused by mods that give you more tactics slots on Origins. To fix this bug while keeping other mods, look here." Should bugs caused by unofficial mods even be listed here? From my experience, just about any mod has the potential to cause malfunctions within a saved game. Kelcat (talk) 23:39, July 31, 2013 (UTC) :No they shouldn't. Feel free to remove that, and any other mod based bugs you come across. 03:07, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Shield bug fixed??? Due to the annoyance of the backwards shield bug, it's been quite some time since I've changed my shield heraldry. Well, I did it, I used the Grey Warden Heraldry; but I'm not sure if it was before or after using the MoF, as I did both at the same time. It's been several hours since, and still no sign of a glitch. Until someone says otherwise, the only difference I can note, is my S&S warrior is using Branka's Shield; previously, the only shield bearer to make it to DAA, were my SH/AW mage's, one with the Fade Wall. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 03:29, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :Completed the game, PS3 UE; the shield never flipped. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 17:52, December 23, 2014 (UTC) It is now 2015 And when I return to play I find I'm getting Velanna and Sigrun Joining bugs that I thought a fan had sorted via a .erf patch years ago. Varel is still going on about the Lords and going to war and it's only about 2/3rds of the way through. With, of course, no option to talk of clearing the hall and performing the joining ritual on the two who wish to be Grey Wardens. :-(